


Mono Void

by Kathryn_Moos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Moos/pseuds/Kathryn_Moos
Summary: An original work of mine. DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT LINKING TO THIS ARTICLE. My Discord is Katateshi Choi#0800.





	Mono Void

**Author's Note:**

> An original work of mine. DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT LINKING TO THIS ARTICLE. My Discord is Katateshi Choi#0800.

**_Mono Void_ **

  
  


_(_ _少女_ _= Shoujo = Young Girl)_

( _もの_ = _Mono = Thing/Inanimate)_

  
  
  
  


Long hair that was like a gust of summer sun and winter ice that reached down to her waist. A white mask stained with tears and ice. Those dead yet bright almost colorless eyes that were the purest color of void nitrogen, yet tainted with an indescribable element. As she walked straight ahead through the empty hallway, looking straight forward like an ice storm with no empathy of what damage it caused... As if a small sun sprite who could not sense the cold, she latched onto the arm of the storm. The storm waited for the sprite to hurry off to its destination. If you looked directly into those pure ice eyes, you’d feel a pierce in your heart that was unachievable by any other eye. Like you just walked into the eye of a hailstorm that you couldn’t run away from. Ice Shoujo wore white and blue clothing that covered even her hands. Her presence was invisible and eye-catching. She had a mysterious name that was either loved or was unknown to. Ice Mono’s name was Mystic. Nicknamed by itself as Mystic Void, unknown to anyone but itself.

**Author's Note:**

> An original work of mine. DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT LINKING TO THIS ARTICLE. My Discord is Katateshi Choi#0800.


End file.
